¿Dulce o Amargo?
by SheilaStV
Summary: Rin estaba decidida a entregarle sus chocolates a ese hombre frío y hostil del que había comenzado a enamorarse, quizás solo estaba envuelta en su locura, pero ¿eso que más daba? ¿no se trataba de eso el amor? ¿de hacer locuras? Pronto se dará cuenta que las cosas no siempre resultan según lo planeado, y aprenderá que el amor puede ser dulce o amargo. Sessh/Rin - AU - Two Shot
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

**¿Dulce o Amargo?**

_Rin estaba decidida a entregarle sus chocolates a ese hombre frío y hostil del que había comenzado a enamorarse, quizás solo estaba envuelta en su locura, pero ¿eso que más daba? ¿no se trataba de eso el amor? ¿de hacer locuras?_

_Pronto se dará cuenta que las cosas no siempre resultan según lo planeado, y aprenderá que el amor puede ser dulce o amargo._

* * *

**Parte I: San Valentín**

Era 14 de febrero, San Valentin, día de los enamorados, o como quisieran decirle. Y a diferencia de años anteriores ese año si había alguien que le gustaba, y no era cualquiera, nada más y nada menos que su jefe.

Por muy tonto que pareciera se había _enamorado _de su jefe. Bueno, no era su jefe directamente, era el jefe de su jefe, o algo así. Rin era la asistente de Jaken, el vicepresidente de la compañía, y algunas veces ella debía encargarse de algunos pedidos del presidente, ya que este no contaba con asistente, porque ninguna era capaz de soportar tres días en el cargo.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, dueño de Baku's Corp, era un hombre frío y hostil, alguien a quien la mayoría de los empleados solía temer. Rin no le temía por supuesto, y de más estaba decir que lo admiraba.

La razón por la cual ella seguía en el puesto de asistente del vicepresidente era un misterio, ya que al igual que el dueño se había ganada una fama de ser injusto con quienes consideraba inferiores. Y la verdad era que varias veces llegaba diciéndole que era una muchacha tonta que no sabía lo que hacía y que no debería estar en un lugar como ese. Pero ella hacía de oídos sordos a sus comentarios y seguía haciendo su trabajo lo mejor que podía. Suponía que no lo haría tan mal, ya que de ser así ya la habrían echado, ¿no? Después de todo, ya cumpliría los ocho meses trabajando allí.

Y las veces que Jaken la criticaba o le llamaba la atención no había sido por su trabajo, sino por su forma de arreglarse.

—Deberías dejar de peinarte como una niña de cinco años —le dijo en una ocasión cuando ella llegó llevando casi todo el cabello suelto excepto por un mechón que había sujetado a un lado de su cabeza y se movía vibrante con cada movimiento. A sus 24 años a ella le encantaba—. Trabajas para un gran empresario, deberías vestirte a la altura —siguió regañándola.

—Jaken —era la voz del presidente. Había interrumpido al hombre en su discurso, llamándolo a su oficina.

Y aquello se había repetido en varias ocasiones, cada vez que Jaken le llamaba la atención o la reprendía por hacer supuestamente algo mal, aparecía Sesshoumaru y les interrumpía.

No podía decir que solo por eso se había comenzado a sentir atraída por él. Sesshoumaru aunque era un hombre serio y exigente tenía un lado amable, que al parecer solo ella podía ver, pues cuando lo comentaba con alguien más de la compañía la miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loca, o le preguntaban si no se había confundido con el hermano menor del presidente.

Ella, por supuesto no les prestaba atención, sabía lo que sabía.

En más de una ocasión, de las muchas veces que se tuvo que quedar horas extras para terminar con las exigencias de su jefe, Jaken, Sesshoumaru había aparecido y se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa con la excusa que ya era demasiado tarde. Él bien podía dejar que ella llamase un taxi, como ella le hizo saber, pero Sesshoumaru se rehusó, e insistió en llevarla, utilizando tal tono autoritario que era imposible negarse. Y algunas veces incluso la llevaba a cenar antes de dejarla en su casa.

Y ocasionalmente, cuando Jaken no estaba en la oficina, Sesshoumaru la invitaba a almorzar, de forma algo brusca, pero lo hacía. Claro que en un principio se sintió bastante cohibida ante esos actos, pero poco a poco los pequeños gestos hicieron que comenzara a enamorarse.

Como ya había notado que Sesshoumaru no era de comer dulces, pues siempre pasaba del postre cuando salían a comer, estuvo practicando toda la semana como hacer chocolates caseros para dárselos, pero no cualquier chocolate, chocolate amargo. Los había armado en moldes de corazón, y, solo por un pequeño impulso, media luna. Los organizó y envolvió en una caja alargada, de las que suelen usarse para guardar corbatas, y la decoró con un lazo en color morado. Quizás el lazo estaba de más, pero se le hacía muy simple el ver la caja sola.

A media tarde el regalo aún seguía guardado en el cajón de su escritorio, pues Sesshoumaru no se había presentado en la empresa. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo en su oficina al llegar, pero el saber que Jaken entraba cuando necesitaba algo le quito la idea de la cabeza. Lo que menos quería era que Jaken le dijese algo al respecto. Suficiente podía tener si era rechazada por Sesshoumaru.

Vio la hora en su teléfono y suspiró, sabiendo que ya ese día no vería a su jefe indirecto. Ella sabía que eso solía suceder, pero tenía la esperanza de verle ese día y entregarle el regalo personalmente.

Y sabía que ya no lo vería hasta el lunes, al ya interponerse el fin de semana y ella no tener que ir a trabajar a menos que se lo soliciten, cosa que no había ocurrido.

—Ya me voy, muchachita. Me reuniré con el Señor Sesshoumaru —informó su jefe al salir de la oficina—.

—Espere, Señor Jaken, tenga —le extendió una bolsa de chocolates que había comprado.

No es que sintiera algo por Jaken, pero había tres tipos de chocolates a entregar en San Valentin: Honmei-choko que era para regalar a la persona que se gusta, Giri-choko que se entrega por obligación, y el Tomo-choko que se entrega a los amigos.

El que entregaba a Jaken no era otro que el Giri-choko, pues sentía la necesidad de entregarle algo al tratarse de su jefe. Así como luego le haría llegar un Tomo-choko a su amigo Kohaku.

—¿También te dejas llevar por estas tonterías? —el hombre negó con la cabeza, pero de igual forma tomó los chocolates—. Espero que no se te ocurra darle chocolates al Señor Sesshoumaru —le dedicó una mirada severa—. Puedes retirarte en cuanto termines de gestionar el informe de Stock C.A que te pedí —añadió.

—Muy bien. Gracias, Señor Jaken —lo despidió Rin. No le diría que ya tenía el informe porque sabía que le encargaría algo más de último momento.

Y no es que se quejara, pero esas cosas las debía hacer él. Ella había aprendido a hacerlos por ensayo y error, guiándose principalmente de los que en su momento realizó Sesshoumaru.

Pacientemente esperó que pasaran treinta minutos, tiempo que daba por si en tal caso Jaken tuviese que regresar a buscar algo, para tomar el regalo que había preparado y llevarlo hasta la oficina del presidente. Si Jaken veía que le dejaba los chocolates quizás él mismo los botaba por pensar que Sesshoumaru los rechazaría tajante, pero ella prefería valorarlo por si misma. Además, creía que el presidente no era tan iracundo como demostraba.

Dejó la caja sobre el escritorio, y cuando ya se daba media vuelta para salir, recordó que no le había puesto nada que indicara su nombre. Tomó un _post it _y el bolígrafo de Sesshoumaru y escribió una pequeña nota.

_Se que no le gustan las cosas dulces, pero espero que estos chocolates sean de su agrado. R _

Pensó en terminar la nota poniendo el clásico "con amor", pero descartó la idea de inmediato, si él los rechazaba ella podía dar la excusa de que fueron un regalo de amigos, como agradecimiento a las veces que la había invitado a salir o llevado a su casa.

Una vez lista la nota la pegó sobre la caja y salió de la oficina, recogió su bolso del escritorio y fue hasta el ascensor. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción de su jefe indirecto.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola, hola, gente linda! ****I am back! ****Se que me desaparecí durante mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pero entre que no tenía internet, había fallas de extensas fallas de luz y otros tantos factores, no me había dedicado a escribir como se debe. Pero este año me propuse hacerlo, me he mudado de país y tengo nuevas metas y oportunidades. **

**Les traigo este pequeño regalo de San Valentin, que se que posiblemente se vayan a sentir timadas, fue lo que mi interior quiso sacar. **

**Esta historia contara con dos partes, de modo que el siguiente capítulo será el último y espero que sea más extenso jajajaja**

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les gusto? ¿Esperaban algo mas dulce? Ojalá les haya gustado como me gusto a mi escribirlo, de verdad estaba muy emocionada con la idea de traerles algo fresco. **

**En relación a mis otros pendientes, ya comenzare a dedicarme a ellos uno por uno. **

**¡Gracias infinitas por su apoyo y su paciencia, son los mejores! **

**PD: la segunda parte será publicada para el 14 de marzo, que es cuando se celebra el White Day. **

**PD2: No me odien.**

**PD3: Yo los amo.**


	2. Parte II

Este fic participa en la campaña** "Fickers unidas para llevar al canon hasta la cima", **perteneciente a la página de Facebook** ´´Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida´´, **tambiénparticipa en la campaña** "Escribir para nosotras es una pasión, compartir nuestros fics llena el corazón", **perteneciente al grupo de Facebook** La Flor del Demonio.**

* * *

**Parte II: White Day**

14 de marzo, o White Day.

Rin, por supuesto, no tenía ningún plan, no es como si le hubiesen faltado pretendientes, Kohaku le había pedido salir, pero ella lo había rechazado con tacto como los años anteriores, podía salir con él en una salida casual, pero salir un día como aquel sería darle falsas esperanzas al pobre.

Y aunque los sábados eran sus días libres, el día anterior le dijeron que debía ir a la oficina a trabajar horas extras, pues aquella semana había sido realmente complicada. Ella no se quejaba ya que la paga era buena, pero mentiría si no dijera que estaba anhelando el fin de semana para poder descansar.

Ese día iba vestida con un atuendo casual, un vestido con volantes en color crema y que tenía un lazo en color naranja en el pecho, en conjunto con unas mallas marrones y unas botas a juego. Su cabello como casi siempre lo llevaba suelto y con una pequeña coleta a un lado de su cabeza.

Recordaba que cuando bajó a almorzar vio los escritorios de las demás asistentes, llenos de flores, peluches y demás obsequios, mientras que el de ella solo contaba con el regalo de chocolates que le había enviado Kohaku, junto a una sencilla rosa que había dejado guardada en el cajón.

La verdad era que no le importaba no tener una gran cantidad de pretendientes, pues estaba enamorada de un hombre, que al parecer estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sesshoumaru no había mencionado nada acerca de los chocolates que le regaló el pasado 14 de febrero, si le habían gustado o si sencillamente los había botado, y sentía necesidad de saber que pensaba acerca de los chocolates.

Por otro lado, sentía la actitud de Sesshoumaru un poco más distante, lo que la llevó a preguntarse si se había molestado por el atrevimiento que tuvo, e incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que el Señor Jaken hubiese conseguido los chocolates y los botara antes incluso de que Sesshoumaru los viese, pero descartó esa idea al saber que el Señor Jaken le recriminaría de inmediato su osadía.

Aunado a eso estaba el hecho de que Sesshoumaru había dejado de ofrecerse a llevarla a casa, aun cuando tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde varias veces, ni tampoco la había vuelto a invitar a salir. No es que él hiciese eso todo el tiempo, pero que no pasara nada después de entregarle los chocolates, dando una clara muestra de sus sentimientos, la hacía pensar que no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Distraída vio la hora en la computadora, ya estaba por llegar su hora de salida, ese día solo trabajaría hasta las 2 de la tarde, por lo que podría irse a su casa y sentarse a ver doramas para ignorar que no era correspondida. Sus esperanzas no estaban del todo muertas, pues si Sesshoumaru se hubiese molestado por los chocolates suponía que ya estaría despedida.

Cuando comenzaba a ordenar sus cosas, escuchó a Jaken quejarse de que el resto de los pisos estaban llenos de flores y peluches.

—Es como si trabajase en una floristería, que molesto —gruñó el hombre al llegar con ella, había estado casi todo el día fuera junto a Sesshoumaru—, y todos esos peluches, ni que fuesen niñas.

—Es el White Day, señor Jaken —dijo alegremente.

—Ya. Y todas las jovencitas tienen pretendientes excepto tú, no veo ningún regalo por aquí —señaló el escritorio perfectamente ordenado—. Ni siquiera eres capaz de conseguir salir con alguien.

—Con todo el trabajo que me deja apenas y tengo tiempo de dormir, señor Jaken.

—Como sea. —Le colocó una carpeta sobre el escritorio—. Debes realizar el informe de gestión que se enviara a los patrocinantes internacionales.

—Creí que el señor Sesshoumaru le había dicho que lo hiciera usted —claramente ella había escuchado aquella orden.

—No me ocupare de cosas tan innecesarias, el señor Sesshoumaru me necesita para otros asuntos y no puedo perder tiempo. —Señaló la carpeta—. Debe estar listo para el lunes a primera hora.

—Pero, ya estoy en mi hora de salida y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Tienes alguna cita importante? Ya creo que no, te quedaras horas extras, que por eso te pagamos bien —soltó con desdén.

Rin suspiró antes de responder, no tenía caso discutir con él.

—De acuerdo, Señor Jaken.

Tomó la carpeta y soltó otro suspiro, Jaken no había hecho nada desde que se le entregaron los documentos la semana pasada. Buscó un par de archivos en la computadora y se puso a trabajar. Y allí terminaba su esperanza de salir a la hora pautada. Tendría que darse prisa si no quería pasar el fin de semana en la oficina.

Cuatro horas después quería ponerse a llorar, había logrado avanzar hasta poco más de la mitad del informe y estaba agotada, le dolía la vista y la espalda, su cuerpo se quejaba de una larga semana de trabajo.

En ese punto comenzaba a sospechar que su jefe realmente la odiaba, pues de al menos tenerle algo de consideración le habría encargado dicha tarea con más anticipación.

Lo peor era que sabía que si no terminaba ese informe podría considerarse desempleada. Estaba claro que el Señor Jaken no le permitiría seguir trabajando allí, si ya justo antes de irse, hace dos horas, le había dicho que no podía retirarse antes de terminar su trabajo.

Su inquietud aumentaba al saber que era la única empleada que quedaba en el pequeño edificio, además del equipo de seguridad que debía permanecer las veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana.

¿Y cómo sabía que la única que quedaba? Porque uno de los vigilantes había pasado a realizar la ronda de rutina y casi la hizo sufrir un ataque cardiaco, ya que casi nadie subía al último piso al tratarse del área del presidente, y principalmente porque todos preferían evitarlo de ser posible.

Para intentar distraerse un poco había puesto _Spotifi_ en su teléfono, y su corazón sufrió un segundo ataque cuando la música se interrumpió para dar paso a una llamada entrante. Se quedo viendo la pantalla sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

La estaba llamando el Señor Sesshoumaru. Temió lo peor al pensar que la llamaba para comprobar que ya hubiese terminado con el informe.

Suspiró y se armó de valor para contestar, pues pesaba que sería mucho más descortés no contestar la llamada del presidente de la empresa donde trabajaba.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Sesshoumaru —no pudo evitar saludarlo con entusiasmo.

—Rin —fue el corto saludo del hombre—. Pasare a buscarte a las siete a tu casa —indicó con voz autoritaria, dejándola llena de incredulidad.

—Disculpe, Señor Sesshoumaru, pero aún estoy en la oficina —reveló confundida.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué? —Iba a responder, pero la voz de él volvió a interrumpir—. Espérame allí.

Y sin decir más, la llamada se cortó, dejándola con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

Sesshoumaru no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios podía estar haciendo Rin aun en la oficina, si su horario de trabajo estaba estipulado hasta las dos de la tarde.

Aquel cambió de planes, como cualquiera que se presentaba a último minuto, lo molestaba en demasía. Había planificado esa noche con detalle, y no permitiría que nada la arruinase.

Rin había llegado a trabajar en su empresa hace nueves meses atrás como asistente de Jaken, su mano derecha, y era quien más había durado en el cargo. Cuando la vio por primera vez lo que pensó fue que no duraría una semana, pues se veía demasiado dulce e ingenua, pero pronto la muchacha mostró su tenacidad y entusiasmo.

No se quejaba antes las múltiples tareas que le ponía Jaken, las horas extras, ni por el mal trato que podía darle en ocasiones. Por el contrario, ella siempre se mantenía con una sonrisa jovial en sus labios.

Admitía que las primeras semanas resultó algo chocante para él el hecho de que ella siempre lo recibiese con una sonrisa, saludándolo con aquella voz dulce y armoniosa, pero pasado un tiempo se adaptó a esas bienvenidas. Suponía que le daba algo de emoción a su monótona vida.

Luego se vio empujado a ofrecerse para llevar a Rin hasta su casa. Ella se había quedado hasta tarde por lograr cumplir una de las tareas encargadas por Jaken, y un impulso lo asaltó, haciéndolo saber que no podía dejarla ir sola a casa tan tarde. Rin comenzó a despertar un instinto desconocido para él.

Esas situaciones se repitieron, y en ocasiones incluso la llevaba a cenar y sin necesidad de proponérselo ella lo empapaba de información acerca de su vida. Vivía en casa de su abuela, quien murió un año atrás, y le gustaba dedicarse a la jardinería, también solía ver doramas, pero prefería los que la hacían reír. Recordaba que le había dicho que pensaba que llorar lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, pues era mejor pensar en las cosas buenas que le sucedían, como por ejemplo el hecho de que después de la muerte de su abuela ella se consiguiera con un perro de color blanco como la nieve en su jardín. Por supuesto Rin lo había adoptado al instante y le puso de nombre _Moon. _

Cada que hablaba con la muchacha su vida parecía refrescarse, y se sentía menos tenso estando en su compañía.

También debía admitir que era muy buena en su trabajo, ya que las veces que debía asistirlo en alguna reunión ella parecía adelantarse a sus propios pensamientos y le entregaba justamente lo que necesitaba antes de solicitárselo. Ni siquiera Jaken, con todos los años que tenían trabajando juntos, solía ser tan eficiente.

Se detuvo frente el semáforo en rojo y vio de reojo al asiento del copiloto, en el mismo reposaba una bolsa de regalo y dentro guardaba una pequeña caja de chocolates y otra más fina y delicada. Avanzó en cuanto el semáforo cambio la luz.

El pasado 14 de febrero Rin le había dejado una caja de chocolates en su escritorio, tomándolo por completo por sorpresa, pues la última vez que una chica se atrevió a regalarle chocolates, fue estando en la universidad, y de eso habían pasado varios años.

Ella le había dejado una nota sin especificar su nombre, solo dejando la _R_, pero era fácil saber de quien se trataba, nadie más se hubiese atrevido a hacer aquello. Aunque, como bien ella había dicho en la nota, no fuese gran amante de los dulces, no sintió ningún impulso de descartarlos. Por el contrario, se sintió tentado a probar uno de los chocolates, pues desprendían un olor que lo intrigaba, además el detalle dejaba ver cuánto se había dedicado.

Luego comprobó que el aroma que le llegaba se trataba de menta, lo que le daba un sabor exótico al chocolate, que, como pudo comprobar, era amargo. Rin, al saber que no era amante del dulce, tuvo la gracia de obsequiarle quizás el único que se atrevería a comer.

Y pensaba que tenía que haberle dicho algo por los chocolates, pero él creía que era mejor demostrar que hablar, de igual forma siempre había sido de pocas palabras.

Cuando llegó a la empresa eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, tomó ambas cajas del asiento del copiloto y salió del auto. Pasó de largo a los vigilantes sin prestar atención a su sorpresa, solo se dirigió al ascensor y marcó el piso de su oficina, al llegar caminó el pequeño pasillo y a lo lejos diviso a Rin sentada en su escritorio.

—¿Por qué no te has ido a casa? —fue la abrupta pregunta que salió de sus labios ocasionando un respingo en la muchacha. La vio llevarse una mano al pecho.

—Señor Sesshoumaru, no me asuste de esa forma.

—Responde.

Rin suspiró nerviosa y, por primera vez, parecía tenerle miedo.

—Estoy haciendo el informe para enviar a los patrocinantes extranjeros —respondió sin atreverse a verlo.

Aquello era el colmo, él muy claramente le había dejado esa tarea a Jaken hace una semana, y cuando le preguntó aquella mañana si ya lo tenía listo le respondió que sí. Y ahora se topaba con esto. Ya sabía que Jaken solía dejarle sus obligaciones a Rin, fue muy fácil darse cuenta, pues la manera prolija y ordenada de los informes y presentaciones se alejaba mucho al estilo que tenía su socio. No le molestaba que Jaken no hicieran el trabajo, pero lo que no toleraba era que siempre se llevaba el crédito, salvo una vez que hubo un error en unas estadísticas y de inmediato admitió que fue Rin quien había las había hecho. La muchacha solo se disculpó y dijo que tendría más cuidado.

Sin decir nada se posó detrás de Rin en el escritorio y se dispuso a apagar el CPU.

—Señor Sesshoumaru ¿qué hizo? —ella se volvió a verlo y pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—No es tu trabajo hacer eso.

—Pero el Señor Jaken me dijo…

—Yo me ocupare de Jaken, y ya deberías de dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—No quiero que se moleste y me despida.

—Nadie va a despedirte. Ten —le extendió la bolsa de regalo.

—¿Para mí? —Rin parecía estar verdaderamente sorprendida, él tan solo asintió.

Vio el brillo de la emoción cubrir los ojos cafés de ella y se sintió satisfecho. Rin abrió la bolsa y sacó primero la caja de chocolates.

—¡Oh, estos eran mis favoritos de niña! ¿Cómo lo supo?

Por supuesto no lo sabía, tan solo escogió los que creyó iban más acorde a la personalidad de Rin, y resultaron ser unos chocolates blancos rellenos de frutos rojos.

—Me recordaron a ti —fue la simple respuesta y con eso vio las mejillas de Rin enrojecerse como un tomate.

—¡Muchas gracias! —la muchacha se levantó de la silla y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Sesshoumaru por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó allí aspirando el dulce aroma de ella, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Ahora sabía que podría comprar toda la existencia de ese chocolate sin con ello Rin estaría feliz.

Rin se apartó avergonzada y miró a un lado, podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella era realmente adorable. La vio sacar la segunda caja de la bolsa y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron. Levantó la mirada para verlo.

—No puedo aceptarlo —fue lo que dijo al intentar extenderle la caja.

El contenido no era más que un collar de plata con un dije que tenía una media luna unida a un corazón, el corazón estaba hecho de oro.

—Lo compre para ti.

—Pero Señor Sesshoumaru, es demasiado costoso. Yo…

Sesshoumaru tomó la caja y sacó el collar, entonces hizo que Rin se diera media vuelta y procedió a colocarle la joya. Una vez estuvo hecho la hizo volverse para verla a la cara.

—Es tuyo, y no lo aceptare de vuelta.

El corazón de Rin latía como loco. No podía creer que aquello le estuviese pasando, seguramente se había quedado dormida en el escritorio y estaba soñando, sí, eso era más probable.

De acuerdo con las practicas japonesas en el White Day, era el momento del hombre de regalar a la mujer, y bien responder si esta le había dado algo el 14 de febrero. Los regalos se entregaban en relación al sentimiento que se tenía por la otra persona.

Con los chocolates hubiesen sido más que suficiente para ella, ya eso significaba mucho, pero el collar era tan precioso que le hacía imaginarse que representaba demasiado para él.

—¿Vamos directo al restaurante o prefieres ir a cambiarte? —la voz de Sesshoumaru la hizo darse cuenta que aquello realmente estaba pasando.

—¿Me llevara a cenar? —Todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Por supuesto. Y bien ¿quieres cambiarte? —volvió a preguntar.

—Ehm. Quizás debería hacerlo —dudo.

—Si así lo prefieres —él se encogió de hombros—, pero me parece que estas perfecta.

Sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza, ya Sesshoumaru le había dicho antes que era hermosa, y que dejara de prestarle atención a Jaken cuando este le decía algo acerca de su ropa.

—En ese caso, solo iré a retocarme. Ya regreso —y sin esperar más fue hasta el baño con su bolso. No le llevaría la contraria a Sesshoumaru.

Diez minutos después estaba de regreso, solo se retocó el maquillaje y arregló un poco su cabello. Se sentía tan emocionada como una niña que va por primera vez al parque de diversiones. Sesshoumaru la esperaba sosteniendo la caja de chocolates, y entonces recordó el regalo que le había dado Kohaku. Fue hasta su escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó la rosa con la caja de chocolates.

—¿Tienes algún otro pretendiente?

—Solo es el regalo de un buen amigo de la universidad —respondió con la verdad, porque después de todo eso era lo que Kohaku significaba para ella.

—Ya. Vámonos.

Rin siguió a Sesshoumaru y por un momento le pareció que estaba molesto. ¿Era posible que acaso estuviese celoso? Hacerse esa pregunta la hizo también cuestionarse ¿qué tipo de salida era esa? ¿se trataba de otra salida casual como las veces anteriores? ¿o era una cita?

—Señor Sesshoumaru ¿es esto una cita? —realizó la pregunta mientras esperaban el ascensor. Él la miró sin comprender.

—¿Cuándo no lo han sido?

El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir como loco y apenas fue capaz de dar los pasos suficientes para entrar al elevador. Se apoyó en una de las barras laterales para mantenerse en tierra.

—Y creo que es ya es momento de que comiences a tutearme, Rin —Sesshoumaru se plantó delante de ella y la hizo levantar el rostro para verlo a la cara.

—¿Somos novios? —preguntó incrédula.

—Definitivamente no espero que solo seamos amigos —y en cuanto terminó de hablar la besó.

¿Realmente estaba pasando? ¿Sesshoumaru le había dicho que eran novios y la estaba besando? Si se trataba de un sueño, esperaba nunca despertar, pues en ese instante sentía que su amor se volvía totalmente dulce.

* * *

El lunes en la mañana Sesshoumaru organizó una reunión con Rin y Jaken a primera hora, y les pidió que fueran directamente a su oficina. La muchacha fue la primera en llegar y minutos más tarde lo hizo Jaken.

—¿Hay algún problema, Señor Sesshoumaru? —pregunto su socio.

—¿Podrías mostrarme el informe de gestión para los patrocinantes?

—Por supuesto, Señor. Rin —se volvió hacia la muchacha—, ¿podrías buscar el informe, por favor?

—Yo… —Rin paseó la mirada, nerviosa, entre Jaken y él.

—Deja de balbucear y ve, rápido —ordenó el hombre.

—Jaken —interrumpió Sesshoumaru—, te lo he pedido a ti, no a Rin. El sábado me dijiste que tenías el informe listo, bien ¿dónde está?

—Disculpe, Señor, yo tuve que ocuparme de otros asuntos, y por eso se lo he encargado a Rin, quien estoy seguro que lo ha hecho eficientemente, ¿cierto, muchachita?

—Ya veo, en ese caso ascenderé a Rin a socia ejecutiva —anunció dejando atónitos a ambos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Ya que es ella quien se ha encargado de hacer tus obligaciones los últimos meses, me parece lo más justo. Tendrán las mismas responsabilidades ahora —informó y sin dar tregua dio por terminada la reunión—. Pueden retirarse.

—Vámonos, niña —comenzó a empujar a Rin quien no tenía intenciones de moverse.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted? —le preguntó directa, ignorando a Jaken.

—Déjanos solos —solicitó al hombre—. Y Jaken, espero el informe para mañana.

—Si, si, Señor —balbuceó antes de salir de la oficina.

Rin esperó un tiempo prudente antes de hablar.

—¿Me ha dado ese ascenso porque comenzamos a salir? —preguntó indignada.

—Te he dicho que me tutees, y no. Tienes el ascenso porque te lo has ganado, las funciones que realizas son mucho más de lo que cualquier asistente haría —le hizo saber.

Ciertamente tenía ya un tiempo con aquella idea en la cabeza, no era algo que decidía a la ligera. Además, Rin le sería de mucha más ayuda como ejecutiva que como asistente, y ella podría demostrar todo su potencial, pero si ella no lo deseaba no podría obligarla.

—Si crees que lo hago por nuestra relación, puedes renunciar, me encargare de darte buenas referencias para cualquier empresa donde decidas ir —dijo para tranquilizarla.

—¿De verdad?

Sesshoumaru asintió y añadió.

—Si decides renunciar, obviamente nuestra relación personal sería siendo la misma, en eso no pienso ceder —advirtió.

Rin sonrió y se acercó a él. Tenía esa sonrisa tan hermosa y llena de vida que lo había hechizado quizás desde el primer momento.

—Gracias, Sesshoumaru—dijo al estar justo frente a él.

—¿Renunciaras?

—No, no creo que tengan la suerte de conseguir a alguien más que los ayude en la oficina —bromeó. Y él se atrevió a besarla.

Poco le importaba si conseguía a alguien más para ayudar en la oficina, lo que no concebía era no conseguirse con la alegría de Rin cada mañana, escuchar su voz y risa.

Si en un principio dudo acerca de una posible relación con Rin, ahora toda duda estaba disipada. Había comprobado que su _amarga_ personalidad se complementaba de forma perfecta con la _dulce_ esencia de Rin.

Cada uno brindaba el ingrediente perfecto para eso que todos llaman _Amor_.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hola, hola, gente linda! Tal como lo prometí aquí esta juiciosamente la segunda parte de este especial de San Valentin, lo hubiese publicado antes, pero se me presentaron algunas cosas. **

**En fin, tengo que admitir que en un comienzo las dos partes estarían juntas, es decir sucederían el mismo día, pero debido a que la tradición de san valentin en Japon es diferente me vi en la necesidad de cambiarlo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, ya necesitaba escribir algo lleno de fluff y arcoíris jajajaja. **

**Paso a responder los Guest. **

**S. Juli: **Si, me lo ha dicho varias veces jajaja, en mi defensa puedo decir que la espera era necesaria para el desarrollo. Así todas sentían lo que sintió Rin.

**Maritza: **Muchas gracias amiga, por siempre darme tu apoyo. Espero te guste este final.

**Rinnu: **Jajajajaja mentiría al decir que no lo pensé, pero lo descarté en el ultimo minuto jajaja. Ya viste que si le regaló chocolates blancos y otra cosita jajaja.

El resto de reviews los responderé por privado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan, dejan follows y favoritos, y también a esos lectores fantasmas. ¡Gracias inmensas!

Nos seguimos leyendo la próxima semana con la actualización de **Efervescente Pasión. **

**PD: **Si desean tener mayor contacto conmigo pueden acercarse al grupo de Facebook "La flor del demonio". Tambien he creado un grupo de Whatsapp para ir conversando de próximas actualizaciones y aclarar dudas o preguntas que puedan tener con respecto a alguno de mis fics, están mas que invitados.


End file.
